Gumball's Murder Contorversy
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: When Gumball is found dead and Penny is heartbroken, she starts to realize that maybe it isn't what it all seems. She sets out to find the truth of his death, before it finds her.


The Story of Gumball's Murder Controversy

**This story is place as a fanfiction for "The Amazing World of Gumball"**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. This story is based on the episode of "The Knights", but despite its fun filled love with the spiral of their characters of having much humor and caring. This story is like "I Killed Penny Fitzgerald", twisted, suspenseful, and demented. Also I like to say that this is an official/unofficial series of murders of students. I will call it the "Student's deadly murder case" series. But this is/isn't a series. It's really up to you. Anyway, here is the first chapter of it. Enjoy.**

Our story begins right after the events of "The Knights", Mr. Fitzgerald's car crashed into the Watterson's house, Nicole and Richard accused of almost killing their son, Gumball, and Darwin and Anais were just plain mad for the stuff they had to put up with to make a good impression. With Richard taking a shower with a garden hose and washing himself in the bushes, Nicole in towels after a shower, but was still wet. She yelled at Mr. Fitzgerald for the near death of their son.

With Darwin still holding those burned and black homemade cookies, I'm surprised he still had them. Anais mad at them, but apparently for accusing of such things. While that commotion went on, Gumball and Penny were watching them go at it. Though they starred at each other since they had only intention for each other. For Gumball; it was looking at the girl of his dreams and for Penny; it was starring at the boy of her dreams.

"Uh, Penny?" Said Gumball, in a bit of shy and happy mood. "Yes" replied Penny. "Since they are probably going to be fight about this "crazy" little thing, do you…I don't know, want to study at your house?" Asked Gumball, with a bit more confidence. Penny was a big without breath since she would be talking to someone that she has always thought about since the first day they laid eyes for each other.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Said Penny, with a smile on her face. Gumball couldn't stop starring at her, eye to eye; they stayed for a while, until Gumball ended the eye contact by offering his hand to Penny. She looked down and saw his hand and she gave her hand to him. They were holding hands for the first time. It felt like a dream come true for them, but it was just a measly stepping stone to that dream to become a reality.

They walked to the right of his house and went onwards to her house. As they walk grew closer to Penny's house, they started to talk a lot and really connected. Some things they thought they didn't really expect to have in common, was a just as real as their feelings for each other. Like Gumball liking girl music, he can't help it, but it gives him rhythm with. For Penny, she was a person looking for adventure, but never got the chance.

"So you never had an adventure of any kind?" Asked Gumball, a bit surprised of her revealing of the truth. "Yeah. I usually see you and Darwin go on some crazy scheme…Sometimes I feel like I was on an adventure, but if there was one person I would want to come along and help, is you Gumball." Said Penny, while walking with him, close to her house, and still maintaining eye contact.

"Really?" "Yeah…You're funny, smart, helpful, and you're just a good person to be around when someone is in trouble." She meant by it, every word. Gumball could feel the truth by it and knew that it meant that he really meant something to her as she meant something to him. They would give each other's lives to see the other live.

"Wow, I never realized that I meant that much to you." Said Gumball, stopping with Penny, in front of her house. "Well…It's true. You've been there for me, like the time you helped me not get cut from the cheerleading squad." Said Penny, though that caused Gumball remember what he suffered that day. Though he also remembered how Penny was happy when he prevented that cut, so he just let it slide and let her think that, since he didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah." Said Gumball remembering that day, he looked down because that was also a day for embarrassment for him since he did perform a lot of moves that no boy or a person who can dance, would do. Also that fact he showed his butt, but he helped her out, so it wasn't all bad. They stood for a while, until Penny said, "Do you wanna go inside so we can do our report?"

He thought she never asks. He looked at her and she was smiling at him, so he nodded his head and they head inside. Though it was first time he went inside her house since the funeral of Mr. Cuddles, but later found out that he was still in toilet. So it was great being in her, "Let's work up at my room." Said Penny, Gumball said sure, but then later noticed that nobody seemed to be around, so he assumed that they were all alone.

-A couple of hours later-

"And we are done." Said Gumball writing off the last sentence of the report. "Wow. 10 pages of medieval times." She said it while looking through the pages. Penny later noticed the names written by them, it said "Written by Penny Fitzgerald and Gumball Watterson." Penny thought it was a bit sweet that he put himself before her. No a lot of people would do that.

"Hey Gumball." "Yeah." "I noticed that you wrote me first and you last. Why?" Asked Penny, still wanted to know why. "Well, I know that I wouldn't have known any of it without you. You helped me out back in class and I learned so much that I learned it by heart. And it was because of you, so you were put first." Said Gumball, in a normal and serious voice, but his voice was kind and he wasn't shy when he said it, since it was the truth.

"Well, thanks then." Said Penny, a bit blushing by it. And here she is the one who rarely blushes. Gumball smiled and then looked at the time and realized that he should go home. "It's 7:00, I got to go home now Penny." Said Gumball, in a bit of a sad mood, since he was leaving her now. "Look, why don't you hold on to the report since I trust you more to be responsible. Mainly because I can't be responsible some times." Said Gumball.

"Sure." Said Penny, then after that, he got up and opened the door from her room, "I guess I'll see you later in school." Said Gumball, but when he closed the door, Penny took some time to think about something and she decided to do it. She got up and rushed to outside and opened the door and saw Gumball about to leave. "Gumball." "Yeah." Penny thought for a while and she started to have second thoughts about it. "You can trust me with the papers. I won't lose them." Said Penny, she thought of hitting herself in the head. "Well, okay then. Bye Penny." Said Gumball, waving his hand at her while walking back to his house.

Penny looked at it as missing her chance with the one boy she liked and could have told him how she felt about him. Now she couldn't though, but she thought of it as the first step of telling him how she feels about him. She will tell him, not now, but soon. When the time is right, she will reveal her secret to Gumball.

Then she saw her mom coming in by the driveway, so she walked over there. "Hey mom." "Hey Penny, did you finish your report?" "Yes." Said Penny, but she still feels like she didn't finish anything since she may have taught Gumball it, but he was the one who listen to her. In fact, that was the only boy in class who listened to her. Others wouldn't even dare to talk to her, but she was kind and friendly.

Though it seemed like Gumball had the guts to talk to her, back in preschool and now. "Well, it's getting late so why don't you head to sleep then." Said Mrs. Fitzgerald, Penny nodded and headed back inside. She walked up those stairs and was getting ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, washed up and went straight to bed. As she did, she couldn't stop thinking about Gumball, she knew that she had to tell him soon, or it will tear her apart. Though she knew that she can't stop thinking about him and she wondered if he felt the same way about her.

-The next day, school 8:58 P.M.-

It started out as a normal Friday. Class was in session, students were in their seats, and their assignment of their "medieval times" was due. Penny wasn't worried, mainly because she and Gumball worked on it together. Despite the distractions, like Tobias trying to be her partner, instead of Gumball, her dad not letting her go with Gumball, but her mom helped out with that, and other things, but Gumball and her finished it and Gumball asked Penny to hold on to it, because he feels that she is more responsible than him.

It was 9:00 A.M., class had begun. Penny looked around, she saw Darwin, Teri, Carmen, Ocho, Tina, Jamie, Juke, and others, but she saw an empty seat that was usually next to her. That was Gumball's seat, but he wasn't in there or even in class. It didn't make any sense to her, since Darwin was there and she saw Anais. So why wasn't Gumball in class or even school? Penny was left with an unanswered question that will drive her crazy, until she gets an answer.

"Okay class. Time to turn in your medieval times report." Ms. Simian got up from her seat and at that time, Penny looked at his seat. Still empty, there was no reason for him to be absent. He and her did the work and are sure to get a good grade. She thought a little while, while Ms. Simian collected the reports from other students. While she had the report in her hands and she had her and his name on it, though she wanted to know where Gumball was.

Ms. Simian turned to Penny and she looked her in the eye as she did with her. "Well, you have your paper, but where is the little blue waste of a life, Gumball?" Said Ms. Simian. Penny didn't like her much, she always she picked on kids over many and many years. She picked on Nicole when she was very little and she is sure that she may have picked on either one of her parents. "I don't know. He didn't show up, but we both did our work." Said Penny with a quite aggravated look at her, but maintain her peaceful voice.

Ms. Simian grabbed the paper and went to the last student who was Tobias, who apparently still wore the costume that was from the "Medieval Times", but it seems to be inseparable with him. Ms. Simian gave a confused look at Tobias, while he kept his pride about it. "Why are you still wearing that ridiculously absurd outfit?" Asked Ms. Simian. "Well I feel that since we did our reports, I'd wear what our ancestors wore back in past. I look with pride." Said Tobias while getting up from his seat and reciting by put his left leg on his desk and his right on the chair.

"Tobias…You look like a pansy, and I should know." Said Ms. Simian, with a not caring voice. And without hesitation of how she said it, though it made Tobias feel down he went back to his seat and felt down about it. He sighed at it and just looked down at himself. Penny saw what happened, but so did everyone else, she felt sorry for him. She knew what he tried to do in the past and for the whole incident, but that still doesn't mean anyone should feel down about themselves.

A person should have the right to be whoever they want to be. Like Gumball, he's fun for a reason, he lets loose and sets himself to be whatever he wants so he can make others happy and makes him caring about one another. Gumball was someone Penny looked up to; they never hesitate to be themselves and are always there for others. Gumball was always there for people, so why shouldn't she? "Hey Tobias." Said Penny by whispering to Tobias.

Tobias looked up to Penny as she wanted his attention. "If it makes you feel better, I don't think you look like a pansy. Ms. Simian is a bitter old…baboon, that never has experience the need to be yourself or even have fun, so that's her loss." Said Penny, still in her whisper voice, which made Tobias give a glimpse of a smile to her, which made give a smile back. She knew that she had cheered him up, even if he kind of looked like a bit of a girl in a dress, but anyone has the right to be themselves.

"Thanks Penny." Said Tobias, with a hint of a sensitive person talking with more of a confidence in the pit of the voice. Though Penny knew that she was doing well and it was of Gumball. "You know what's weird but quite funny?" Asked Tobias, trying to make a quick conversation. "What?" Answered back Penny, still whispering at him. "I'm jealous at Gumball." Said Tobias, he struggled a bit with that line of saying the truth.

Penny was more surprised at him when he said that to her. "Gumball? Why?" Asked Penny and the response that she got was something that made her realized that she needed to do something she should've done a long time. "Because he gets to spend so much time with you and you guys are like meant for each other. I've seen how you guys look at each other and you shouldn't deny it." Said Tobias, he liked Penny, but that was the truth and the only difference is that the saying "the truth hurts" doesn't and didn't apply to it.

Penny and Tobias went and turned their attention to Ms. Simian, but that really made Penny think about what he said. She thought that she liked Gumball and Tobias just told her that he likes her too, basically. Though she knew that they had hidden their feelings for each other for too long and it was time to let them out. She thought why not? They may have been young, but it's the advantage of being young is that if two people like each other while they are young, they would have the time of their lives of being together and they know. She and Gumball were young, so why not?

She thought about her choice and she had an answer, after school, she was going to tell Gumball how she feels about him. And hopefully, he feels the same way and they can have the time of their lives together since they wouldn't be waiting. They just are together as if they were married. Though if all goes well, in time they can and will get married, why not? Her dad finally approved of Gumball when he nearly died for risking his life to save Penny from almost getting run over by her own father. He leaped to save her and she knew someone who truly cares for someone would give their life to save them.

After school, she would tell Gumball how she felt about him. Though it all is as she predicted, then she and Gumball can be a couple in no time. She could imagine it as she lays her head on her hand. She and Gumball would do things that couples do, like go on dates, do fun stuff together, and maybe, just maybe, she can finally have her first kiss with Gumball. She longed for something like that when she first laid eyes on that blue feline.

-Fitzgerald's' Household-

While Mr. Fitzgerald is out in the garage fixing his car, Mrs. Fitzgerald preparing dinner in the kitchen, and Penny's little sister in her room, doing whatever she pleases. While Mrs. Fitzgerald is at the kitchen counter, copping off carrots, Penny opens the door and closes the door and lays her backpack on the floor. She walks towards her mom, "Hey mom. Where's dad?" Asked Penny, wondering where he is, so she can do a "certain" something.

"He's out in the back." Said Mrs. Fitzgerald, in a sweet and kind voice. Penny turned and looked out the window, there she saw her dad working the garage, and she hoped it wasn't a bad time since she really needs to do something. She head over there, she opened the door and walked her way to the garage. She opened the door that lead to the inside to the garage and she saw her dad working on his pickup truck. She saw the hood of it opened and her dad had stains on his fore head, but she sucked in her guts and decided to ask him.

"Uh…dad?" Said Penny, a bit nervous since she isn't planning to tell him about her intentions with Gumball, but just wanted to see Gumball. "Yes Penny." Said Mr. Fitzgerald still working on the truck but turned his attention to her. "I was wondering of you could drop me off at Gumball's house." Said Penny, only she said it with a couple of doubts in her voice, as if she knew deep down it wasn't going to work. "Gumball's? What for?" Asked Mr. Fitzgerald, not aware of why she would want to go over there so sudden after what happened.

"Well…You see, Gumball wasn't at school today, so I want to go over to see why he hasn't shown and if he's sick, I can help out." Said Penny, she knew that she would help out Gumball in any way possible, the way he did for her in the past. He looked at her and smiled at her. "Penny…You've always been a person to care for others. You know what? I'll drive you there." Said Mr. Fitzgerald. Penny gave a bit of a chuckle since she didn't really believe what she was hearing.

"Really?" Said Penny, in a bit of a happy and excited mood. "Sure. After all, I still need to settle down with his parents. I think if I can talk to them and explain what happen, they would eventually forgive of what happened and we can all be friends and let you kids be." Said Mr. Fitzgerald in a convincing, yet truthful voice. Penny hugs her dad, though he might have hugged back, if he wasn't much covered in grease or oil, but didn't mind due it being a daughter and father moment, that's rare for some people.

"Okay then. I'll go clean up and head back out and get ready to go over." Said Mr. Fitzgerald. Penny later ended the hug and he went out and headed to the house. Penny was alone in the garage, but she wasn't scared though. She looked around and she saw tools of her father, but she didn't touch it though. She laid her back to the car and thought about what's she was going to do exactly when she does see him. And how it will turn out, she will have to wait and see and hope it turns out good.

"All set?" Asked Mr. Fitzgerald from behind, that made Penny spook a bit as she turned. "Ready." Said Penny, then her dad went to the car and closed the hood of the truck and he headed to the driver seat while Penny went from around and to the passenger seat. He put in his eyes and turned them and stared the car, though Penny saw it as one step closer to what she is going to do soon. As the garage door goes up and the car pulls back, they head off to the Watterson's.

As houses and houses pass Penny's eyes, she wondered if she was ever going to get there. She knew it was a 10 minute drive over there, but it started to feel like a 10 hour drive instead. Though then she saw her dad turn the car and she noticed that they were now in Gumball's neighborhood, but she thought it was going to be a good feeling and it was supposed to be until something showed that it wasn't going to end well. When they turned the car, she saw about one or two police cars at Gumball's front yard.

Then when they drove and stopped up close, Penny knew that this wasn't what she expected. This never even crossed her mind of what was happening or what she was aware of. She saw police cars around the house and yellow tape, on it say "do not cross." Penny was worried about if it had something to do with him being absent. The minute he stopped the car, she opened the door that lead straight to the house.

She ran past the tape by going under and her add yelled her name, since he knew that what she wanted to know, was going to do damage to herself. She ran and opened the door, she saw policemen in the living room with others, but she looked up and saw two policemen talking over with Gumball's door open. She ran upstairs and the policemen and they stopped her. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What are you doing here, little girl?" Said the fellow policeman.

"I know the people that live here." Said Penny trying to convince them. "Well, listen." Said the policeman, but Penny turned her attention to the room and then she saw something that devastated her, but it was a bit of a sign but she knew what it meant. She saw a large pile of blood and there she saw a camera and someone there, lying on the blood. The camera was behind Gumball's computer, it was a camera and it was on a tripod. Then by the closet, there as blood on the floor and someone was there.

She burst her way through them, but she stopped after two steps and paused by a moment. She saw of what seemed to be a nightmare turning into a reality. She saw Gumball in the pile of blood, there was a gun and a knife in different area, but Gumball was head to the side. Penny slowly walked towards him and kneeled down, devastated still. She grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over and she saw Gumball's neck sliced and a hole through his head. She grabbed him and she hugged him closer and was beginning to cry. Gumball's was now a lifeless body, his hands were, without a doubt, hanging when she hugged him.

Penny then screamed in agony. Her scream was heard in the house, outside the house, even outside the neighborhood. Penny cried as she held him close, but the policemen separate her from Gumball and got her up and escorted her out, while she looked out and saw it as the only person she loved was gone and missed her shot with him, for good.

**Here is the first chapter; I hope you all enjoyed it, now this is really a big first chapter debut I've done and I'm telling you I will do more, but I just don't have enough time anymore, so it's going to tough to get any stories updated now. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
